1. Field
Provided is a display device and a bending assembly configured to bend the display device.
2. Background
The present disclosure relates to a display device and method of changing a curvature of the display screen to improve user's immersion while viewing the display screen.
A display device may be a Liquid Crystal Display Device (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), an Electro Luminescent Display (ELD), and a Vacuum Fluorescent Display (VFD). Display devices may also include 3-D imaging technology. With proliferation and advancement in digital technology, improvements in display technology to provide content to users is needed.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.